1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records text (letter), image, etc. on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink-jet printer which records image, etc. on a recording paper as a recording medium. Such an ink-jet printer is provided with an ink-jet head which discharges an ink toward the recording paper, and a transporting mechanism which transports the recording paper to the ink-jet head.
The inkjet head discharges the ink toward the recording paper while moving along a predetermined scanning direction with respect to the recording paper. The transporting mechanism has two rollers which are arranged to sandwich the ink-jet head therebetween in a transporting direction orthogonal to the scanning direction, and transports the recording paper supplied by a paper supplying mechanism in the transporting direction with the two rollers.